Queen Alexia
by SupernaturalAngel
Summary: Jonathan's granddaughter will inherit the throne at twelve, but now she's only a little girl, and Roald knows his destiny, and is trying to get her ready to be queen....
1. Little Princess

A/N: Hello! this is my first attempt at a Tortall fic, so please be kind! I didn't really want to write a fic about Tortall, but rather, a child ruler. I loved the idea of a strong ruler, using wits and brains to control a nation and do it well; and all of this, done by a little person! (I adore kids) Anyway, read and review and Comment! I love to hear from you!  
  
  
  
Prologue:  
  
There are many great monarchs in Tortallan history. However, the most remarkable is Queen Alexia I. She was known during her 73-year reign as 'The Child Queen', 'Tortallia', 'The Miracle Child', and 'Mithros' daughter'. She indeed brought sunshine and happiness to the Land of Tortall. The most remarkable fact, however, was that she came to the throne at the tender age of twelve. And ruled personally since the beginning of her reign; her father, King Roald VI's will specifically stated that she have no Regent rule through her. I will now tell you the story of the 'Child Queen', through her own point of view, as well as a few others.  
  
  
  
Roald  
  
  
My daughter, Alexia Adelaide Audrey Aurelia Conté was born on Midsummer Day. I was hoping, praying actually, for a male heir, but I was instead blessed with a smiling happy healthy baby girl. I wasn't too disappointed. My wife, Albinna (daughter of the Scanran Emperor) was only sixteen and I was twenty. My father, Jonathan, died that summer of a magical plague. My mother, the Dowager Queen had moved away to the Merritthian* palace near the coast of the Emerald Ocean.   
  
Albinna was a sweet girl, a child still herself, with red hair unusual for Scanran, pale, almost see through skin and eyes so light a blue, they seemed white. She was sweet tempered, soft spoken, but a bit dumb. I didn't pick my bride. She was chosen for me by my father, and necessary for an alliance with Scanra. We had married when she was fourteen and I eighteen.  
  
Over the next few years Alexia grew sweeter and smarter, but Albinna bitter and power hungry. I banished her from court after the birth of our second daughter, Antonia Aria Kalasin Anthea Conté. Alexia was one now, with skin as pale as her mother's, brilliant green eyes and a deep brown- auburn hair in wispy curls. She had a whole Court at the Merritthian palace where my mother oversaw her needs. Antonia joined her sister soon after her birth.  
  
Two years later, another daughter was born to us, by the name of Alyssa Meria Amaya Thayet Conté. Alyssa joined her two sisters and my mother at their Merritthian Palace. By this time, I was desperate for a male heir, after three daughters. I know that women can rule, but the people of my land do not. They will rebel against a woman ruler. Albinna refuses to get pregnant, hoping that if I die without a male heir I would leave her to rule Tortall. But I refuse. Over the years, I have seen Albinna's true nature and it is anything but sweet tempered or stupid. She is selfish and will stop at nothing to get what she wants. If I die without a prince to inherit the throne, Alexia shall rule. So I must prepare her.  
  
  
  
Alexia  
  
  
Ever since I was four, I have taken lessons. When I was four I learned to read, and began to learn French, and Latin. My dearest nursemaid Loralie of Merton, was instructed to speak to me in all three languages. I learned to write and began to learn about the stars. When I was five, I began ballet lessons, music lessons, etiquette lessons, literature, history, Greek and Italian lessons. At six, mathematics and politics were added to my schedule. When I was seven, my father brought me to Court.  
  
"Your Highness." I knelt before my father and kissed his hand.  
  
"Rise, Alexia."  
  
"As your Majesty Wishes." I rose, but kept my eyes lowered. He put his hand on my chin and titled it up, so that I looked into his eyes.  
  
"Alexia, I have brought you to Court for a reason. I want you to learn of people's relationships here. I also have something very important to tell you."  
  
"Yes, Your Highness."  
  
"Father. Call me Father, please."  
  
"Yes, Father."  
  
"You may go."  
  
I bowed and backed out (never turn your back on the King) of the chamber.   
  
  
  
The next day my father summoned me again.   
  
  
  
"Alexia, sweet, you know, that I am King and I rule Tortall." I nodded, confused. I knew he was King. Why was he telling me this? "And when I die, my oldest child will succeed me. Alexia, you are the oldest child." He paused, waiting for me to process this.  
  
I nodded. I had figured this out long ago, when I began studying politics. "Yes?"  
  
He raised his eyebrows. "You're fine with this?"  
  
I chose my words carefully. "Well, I know that it if a enormous task, but I am being educated for it, and hopefully, Your Majesty will not die for a long long time."  
  
He smiled, but it was an ironic, doubtful smile.  
  
  
  
Roald  
  
  
  
I did the unthinkable.  
  
But let me start at the beginning. I have a powerful Gift. It was almost twice as strong as my father's and certainly as strong as Alanna's. It's a jade green. Alexia has inherited my strong Gift. Hers is deep purple. But anyway, it was not my strong Gift that made my tale unthinkable. It was how I used it.  
  
Shortly after Alyssa's birth, I stumbled upon an old book in the Royal Library, full of divination spells. I had concluded by then that no male heir was to be born to me, so I was desperate to foresee my nation's fate. I completed the spell two weeks after I had decided to use it; it was complicated and took a long time. Immediately after its completion, I fell into a trance.   
  
I won't bore you with the details. I saw Alexia crowned, at the age of twelve. I saw her reign, a seventy three year reign. I saw her become a powerful and kind monarch. And I also saw her make use of strange ideas, from another world. A world parallel to ours. A world called Earth. Apparently, I had found spells for viewing this parallel universe and Alexia had used its mistakes and triumphs to help her rule.  
  
When I left the trance-like state, I realized what I had seen. I would die. I would die very shortly. I had nine years to live. Nine. Trust me, coming to face knowing when one's death will be is not a pleasant thing. It made me want to live out my days as well as I knew. But I was forgetting my obligations to my kingdom.   
  
So I made up my mind to begin searching for the spell at once. The spell that would allow me to peek into that other world. I also needed to begin teaching Alexia the ways of a ruler. I approved extra lessons for her to take. I also assigned young Sarra Salmadin to teach her to use her Gift fully and develop her powers to their limit.  
  
And by the time my Princess was seven, I had found the spells needed and was ready to let her know what I knew.  
  
  
  
  
  
Antonia  
  
  
  
Alexia and I have been called to court. His Majesty the King, my father, has spoken to me! He called for me yesterday, and spoke only to me! Not to me and Alexia. Just me. He said that he was concerned about my illness. I had recently gotten over a catarrh, and it had left me quite weak. If seems as if I am forever ill! I despise it!  
  
  
  
  
  
Alexia   
  
  
  
Wow. I am to be Queen in only five years! I am astonished, and to tell the truth, I am scared witless. I know a Princess shouldn't be scared, but I am. Father is considering sending me to Carthak or the Yamani Isles, to be educated for a couple of years. And he has decided to send me off to Pirate's Swoop for two months, to be educated in the martial arts by Lady Alanna and Baron George. Father thinks that I ought to be able to protect myself, in case of Tortall's many enemies attacks me.   
  
After those two months, I am to return to court for four months, to learn the etiquette required of me. After that, I will leave for Tyra, stay there for a month or so, And travel to the Carthak for a year and a half, to receive my education in magic (as well as practical subjects). Then I will make debut in society in Scanra, Carthak, The Copper Isles, and the Yamani Isles. After that, I shall return to Corus and study some more martial arts, either with Alanna and George, or with the pages and squires. I am simply tired by planning the next three years! Wow! That is a lot of things I will have to do!  
  
And I begin soon. In three days, I leave for Pirate's Swoop.  
  
I must go speak to my father now.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Antonia  
  
  
Alexia is so lucky. She is going to Pirate's Swoop, to learn self defense techniques for an entire two months! The she will study abroad for two years, whilst I am stuck in the Merritthian Palace with my four year old sister and my grandmother, and learn proper lady behavior. And I an forever coughing, wheezing, or sweating with fever. It seems as though illnesses cannot bear to pass me by. I am so tired. Grandmother is accompanying me and Alexia here at Court, and she is yelling for me to join her at the stables. I want to go see the horses.  
  
  
  
Thayet  
  
  
I cannot believe Roald's nerve! To view the future! Has Jonathan taught him nothing about magic and the future? You DO NOT meddle with the future or the past. It is horrible to know that I will lose him in a matter of five years. It is devastating. First Jon, now him. And I lost Kalasin to Carthaki Emperor.   
  
My sweet girl Kally. She has two children now. Nine year old Jonathan and eight year old Lianna. Jasson is married to a Yamani Duchess, and has a daughter named Emmett. Little Liam was just married this year to the Tyran Princess Alerra.   
  
I shall ask Roald if Antonia and I may accompany Alexia to Pirate's Swoop. I haven't seen Alanna and George since Jon's funeral. Besides, maybe the fresh sea air will be good for Antonia. The poor child is always sick.  
  
  
  
  
Antonia  
  
  
Father has agreed to allow me and Grandmother to go to Pirate's Swoop with Alexia! I must begin packing!  
  
  
  
  
Alexia  
  
  
Grandmother and Antonia will come with me to Pirate's swoop. Part of me despises this, wanting to be alone and independent. But another part of me is secretly glad that they'll be there. I suppose that, being Crown Princess, I will never be alone. There will always be people watching me, openly and not. So I must be careful of what I say and do.  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Extra brownie points for anyone who figures out what ALL the names (other than the ones Tamora Pierce made up) mean! 


	2. Princess of the Knives

A/N: Do you like it? Tell me! Do you hate it? Tell me!  
  
  
  
  
  
Ten Days Later  
  
  
Alexia  
  
  
I sat in the sand at the beach below the castle, and waited for George to arrive. The wind blew my auburn locks, protesting the ribbons that held them away from my face. I sighed loudly, bored.  
  
Suddenly I felt a cool slither on the back of my neck, along with a bit of pressure. The hairs on the back of my neck rose. There was someone behind me, softly pressing a knife to my neck. My eyes widened, and I cursed myself for not paying attention to my surroundings. I froze, pondering what to do. Finally, I made up my mind and stood rapidly, turning to face my attacker and ready to scream bloody murder.  
  
It was George. He grinned at me, and slipped the dagger back into its sheath.   
  
  
"Your Royal Highness," he bowed. I couldn't curtsy (I was wearing breeches for the first time in my life), so I nodded. "Rule number one. Never let yourself be caught off guard. Always, ALWAYS, pay attention to the people around you and your surroundings. NEVER drop your alert."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Rule number two. ALWAYS carry at least two daggers or knives."  
  
"But… I wear gowns most of the time. How can I carry daggers while I'm in a gown at a ball?"  
  
"I'll show you. Or, rather, Alanna will. Show up in a not-so-fancy gown next time, so that you'll get used to fighting in normal circumstances." He pulled out a large velvet pouch, and opened it. He took out six daggers, in a variety of shapes and sizes, and laid them out on the sand. "These are yours to keep."  
  
"Wow." They all had velvet lined sheaths in deep royal purple, and their blades were dipped in gold. Intricate designs on the handles were made so that they wouldn't compromise the holder's grip.   
  
"You'll have to have special straps sewn on to your gowns to hold them. Make sure they cannot be seen, and feel comfortable, but can also be accessed easily." I nodded. "Most people carry them in their sleeves, on their waist. I like to carry one 'round my ankle."  
  
He pulled the leg of his breeches up to reveal a silver knife with a blade the size of my palm. "That may be inconvenient or you. You have to wear stockings and shoes. A dagger 'round the calf would work better for you."  
  
I kept nodding. Soon I was completely entranced by the tricks this middle aged man had up his sleeves.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
When I returned to my chambers after the two hour lesson, I was exhausted! All I wanted to do was soak in a hot bath with some sea salts and lavender scents. Yet I still had a magic lesson, a sword wielding lesson with the Lioness and my astronomy lesson. I was starving, and managed to convince Loralie, my governess, to ring for some chicken and soup.   
  
Sarra, my magic teacher, was ready for me when I arrived in my room.  
  
"Hullo, Highness."  
  
"Hullo, Sarra. May I change into proper clothing before we begin?"  
  
"Go ahead. You might want to take a bath, while you're at it."  
  
"Oh thank you! Would you mind terribly if you had to wait for me?"  
  
"Oh, no. It's fine. As long as I have a book, I'm fine." She pulled out a copy of Magic, by Jelorinna del Morice (an ancient mage-scholar).  
  
I disappeared into the bath-room. A steaming tin tub was waiting for me. I quickly shed my sweaty peasant clothing and slipped into the water. A velvet pouch held my favorite mixture of sea salts and rose. I poured a scoop into my bath.   
  
But I knew it was bad manners to keep Sarra waiting, so I hurried myself. I scrubbed my hair and body and jumped out. I wrapped myself in warm purple towels.   
  
"Loralie!"  
  
She hurried into the bath-room. "Yes, Highness?"  
  
"Can you dry my hair please, and help me into my gown."  
  
"Of, course."  
  
She helped me into a white satin gown with a jade green velvet bodice and pearls sewn around the collar. Then came stockings (silk) and dainty leather slippers. My hair, my mother's pride, was damply hanging down my back to my waist.  
  
We sat on the balcony for lessons while Loralie helped the sun dry my hair and formed each curl perfectly. When She decided it was perfect, she put emerald encrusted combs on either side to hold it away from my face.   
  
Our magic lesson was on learning to properly focus my Gift into a few points, to heal my sore ankle (it got twisted when George tried to teach me a fighting move). I was no longer exhausted, but felt refreshed after my bath. I managed to heal it properly by the end of the lesson.  
  
Then I had my chicken and soup, to hold me off until supper, which was at seven. (It was three when I was finished with the magic lesson.)  
  
I went back into the bedroom, and Loralie helped me out of my gown and I put on a fresh pair of white breeches and a linen shirt, with a silk purple tunic. I braided my hair and fastened it into a tight knot on the top of my head. I pulled soft leather boots on. And Loralie accompanied me to the armory, where Alanna was waiting.  
  
"Hullo!"  
  
She bowed a bit. "Your Majesty. Pick out a sword, but don't let it be too big or too heavy."   
  
I nodded and surveyed the swords, picking a few up and testing my grip. They were all heavier than I expected. Near the end of my search, I spotted one with a beautiful jade and amethyst design on the handle. I gasped. It was beautiful. I picked it up. It was smaller than most of the other swords, but it seemed almost twice as heavy, and razor sharp.   
  
I grinned. "This one."  
  
"She's a beauty." Alanna agreed. "But won't she be too heavy for you?"  
  
"No. I promise. And I grow fast too. Please, can I use . . . her?"  
  
Those unusual violet eyes sparkled with hidden amusement. "Go ahead. That sword's special. Make sure you take care of it. Will you name it?"  
  
"The sword? I don't think I will. It's just a sword, after all."  
  
She nodded. "All right. Let's get started."  
  
  
  
Alanna  
  
  
  
She reminds me so much of myself. Alexia does. I couldn't help but ask her if she would name the sword. I expected the word "lightning" to spring from her mouth. That sword is special. I found it in the ruins near Olau.   
  
But she's also different from me too. She has wit, charm, diplomacy. And she has a regalness about her too. The future Queen is a truly magnificent Princess.   
  
  
  
Alexia  
  
  
I struggled with the sword for two hours, and when I finished, I was dead tired. I headed back up to my rooms, hoping for another quick bath, or at least a washing, before supper and my other lessons.  
  
Loralie knew me well enough to expect me to take a bath, so when I entered the bath chamber, the silver tub was full of steaming water, soap and herbal shampoo were laid out on a low table, and fluffy fresh towels filled a wicker basket. I shed my sweaty clothes and reached for the rose essential oil, emptying the entire vial in the water. I didn't have enough time to wash my hair, so it stayed bound in its knot.  
  
When I emerged ten minutes later, I still felt tired, but it was a good kind, despite the protest of the muscles in my arms and legs.  
  
"Loralie?"  
  
"Yes, princess?"  
  
"Can you help me into my supper gown?"  
  
"Yes, of course."  
  
I put on the under clothes that were laid out next to my bath and she came in, with a deep wine red velvet gown. It is one of my favorites. There are pearls and gold embroidery all over the velvet bodice and my sleeves, which are buttoned on with tiny pearl buttons because I despise laces, are of satin and see through taffeta. It's beautiful. Loralie undid my knot and gathered my hair in a golden hairnet adorned with rubies and emeralds, at the nape of my neck. On my throat rests a ruby-emerald-pearl combination on a thin gold chain and in my ears pearl earbobs.   
  
Loralie says I look like my mother in this outfit. I wouldn't know. I have never seen my mother. Well, I suppose I have, when I was a tiny baby, before they gave me to the wet nurse. But I don't remember her at all. Neither do Antonia or Alyssa. She has been banished from court since a year after I was born, and Father does not allow anyone to visit her. Only he pays her a visit, every two years. He has a mistress, at Court. Her name is Eulalie and Antonia, Alyssa and I have a little half sister named Elaine. She's a doll. She's five, has thick blond hair, Father's blue eyes and a dimple on her chin. She's always cheerful and happy, and given the title of a Grand Duchess. I am not at al jealous of her. I love her as I love Antonia and Alyssa. In fact, she's Alyssa's best friend when Alyssa is at Court.   
  
I think Eulalie is expecting another child, because when I accidentally ran into her at the Royal Palace in Corus, her belly was quite round, and she looked about four months pregnant.   
  
  
  
The bell rang in the clock tour. Time for supper. Loralie and I left my chambers and were escorted down by a maid.   
  
  
  
After supper, I went on a walk with Antonia in a quaint little garden near the castle. We sat on a stone bench and talked for some time while the sun was setting. Then we made our way to our bedrooms, escorted, this time, by two Royal Guards.   
  
  
  
This was a typical day of my two months at Pirate's Swoop. At the end of my visit, I had a test. For sword fighting, I had to duel with Lady Alanna's Granddaughter Elena (who's twelve, and a page at the Palace) and for my dagger/knife lessons, I was jumped unexpectedly by a man George hired to actually attack me. With my father's permission, of course. George himself was hiding nearby, in case the man hurt me. But he didn't. I did well. I used all of the three daggers that were hidden in my gown. I did give the man a horrible stab which Alanna healed before letting him go. He was so stunned to be attacked by a seven year old princess, that he fainted after he clearly saw my face!  
  
Now I'm in a carriage on my way back to Corus, with Antonia and Grandmother Thayet. I shall call the Palace home for the next four months. I will attend banquets and balls, and sit primly while the kingdom watches me. Ugh!  
  
  
  
Alexia   
  
  
  
I have survived the four months. Father has congratulated me on my quick learning. In two days I am off to Tyra, then a month later, Carthak, which is to be my home for two years. I shall keep a special book of my travels.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Reviews very much welcome! NEEDED! AS IS CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISM! 


End file.
